


Hershey's Kisses

by cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of Hershey's Kisses, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Snow, Winter, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: “Do you want a kiss?” Baekhyun asked.Chanyeol wasn’t expecting that Baekhyun would pull out a bag of Hershey's Kisses from behind his back.





	Hershey's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Leaf: #121
> 
> This is supposed to be a short fluffy fic. I had a good time writing this. I hope you enjoy it and that it warms your heart! :3

“Do you want a kiss?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol looked down at the smaller with perplexed eyes. He was totally confused.

What the fuck? Did he hear right?

Baekhyun couldn't be asking...  _ That _ .

“W-what? What do you mean?” Chanyeol struggled to say. His cheeks felt like burning.

He had had a crush on Baekhyun from quite a long time. The taller had known him since high school, becoming friends right away, then going to the same college. Although, they had never crossed the line of friendship before. That's why Chanyeol was confused.

Would Baekhyun really want to  _ kiss  _ him?

“I say, do you want a kiss?” Baekhyun repeated.

Chanyeol's heart was beating too fast now. Yes, he  _ did  _ hear right.

“Y-yeah...”

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting that Baekhyun would pull out a bag of Hershey's Kisses from behind his back.

Oh…

So that's what he meant.

“I'll give you one.”

The smaller then proceed to pick a 'kiss'. He took off the silver foil and went on his tiptoes, which Chanyeol found extremely cute, and put the chocolate on the taller's lips.

Chanyeol certainly wasn't expecting Hershey's Kisses.

-

“Chanyeollie open the door!”

The taller heard what could only be Baekhyun -none if his friends would yell his name like that- and went to open the door. He was in his room, alone. His roommate, Kyungsoo, was staying over at his boyfriend's tonight.

“I can't find my burgundy scarf, have you seen it?” Baekhyun entered the room and greeted him like that.

“Did you really come here just to look for your scarf?”

“O-oh.. Yes.” Baekhyun went directly to Chanyeol's closet. After he confirmed his scarf wasn’t there, he picked one of Chanyeol’s as well as a pair of gloves,  “Can you lend me these?” 

“Of course. You can return them later.” Deep in his mind, Chanyeol knew those items now belonged to Baekhyun. The smaller shopping mall was apparently Chanyeol's closet. 

“Do you want a kiss?” Baekhyun asked.

That question had repeated a lot of times since Baekhyun was a chocoholic. They developed this  _ 'tradition' _ . Every time Baekhyun was eating Hershey's Kisses, he would ask Chanyeol if he wanted a kiss.

And every time Chanyeol's cheeks will be scarlet red. If only Baekhyun knew that he wanted another type of kiss.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol half shrugged to hide how that question affected him and accepted the candy.

They ended up eating the whole bag in a matter of minutes.

Baekhyun didn't leave after their gluttony session. They later were found laying on Chanyeol's bed with their legs intertwined watching some movie on Netflix.

Baekhyun was concentrated on it. However, Chanyeol's focus was on how Baekhyun's body was practically glued to his side.

He didn't watch the movie at all. He could only think of chocolates and kisses.

With certain tiny boy.

-

They were walking out of the building where they last class took place. Finally they were done with all their finals.

They could be doing something funny now that they were free. Chanyeol, though, wanted to sleep for the rest of the day, while Baekhyun had a never ending energy and wanted to go to their favorite café to get something sweet.

Baekhyun was walking beside him,  _ too  _ close to him. His gloveless hand was almost touching Chanyeol's big one. The taller was a second apart from taking Baekhyun's hand in his.

“It's so fucking cold! I'm freezing!” Baekhyun protested, hugging himself in an attempt to get warm.

Indeed, the temperature was very cold. Winter was here but apparently Baekhyun had forgotten about which season was. He wasn't wearing a scarf, coat nor gloves, only a simple black hoodie that Chanyeol was sure it was actually his.

“Well... It's not my fault that you didn't pick a goddamn scarf in goddamn winter.”

“In my defense. It wasn't  _ that  _ cold when I left the room this morning.” Baekhyun pouted like a 5-year-old kid. 

Chanyeol laughed at the smaller's antics.

“C'mere.” He pulled Baekhyun into a hug without thinking it twice.

At first was a bit awkward. Years of friendship and apparently they couldn't hug properly. Few seconds later, Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol's cheeks were burning red, but not due to the weather. Thankfully, Baekhyun was smaller than him and couldn't notice what was happening over his head. 

They spent a moment hugging like that. Enjoying each other's warmth while people walked by. It was Chanyeol who pulled apart first, though.

“Don't go out like this again.” He then took off his navy blue scarf and wrapped it in Baekhyun's neck instead. He did the same with his gloves, lending them to his friend.

Baekhyun only nodded, blushing deeply.

They continued their way to the café. Chanyeol didn't have an excuse to take Baekhyun's hand anymore so he put them inside his caramel coat to prevent the urge to touch Baekhyun.

When they entered the café, it was a lot warmer than outside. Baekhyun wouldn't freeze to death anymore, so the pair went to order instantly.

“Two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows and two of those muffins. And... A piece of that cake. It looks too delicious to let it go.” Baekhyun gestured to the baked goods. “Pwease?” He used his cuter-than-the-normal voice and looked at the old lady in front of him with puppy-like eyes. 

She was in danger because Chanyeol could gave him whatever Baekhyun desired when he looked at him like that.

The old lady felt the same as Chanyeol because she looked at the young boy like he was her grandson as she gave them their order. Baekhyun smiled saying thank you. Adorable, again.

Chanyeol was dying right in that spot watching him. He only wanted to kiss every inch of Baekhyun's pretty angelical face.

They sat beside the window, it had started to snow and Chanyeol liked to see it. Both eating and drinking happily as they talked about anything that crossed their minds.

“Here,” Baekhyun pulled out of the front pocket of his -Chanyeol's- black hoodie a small bag, the Hershey's Kisses he always carried with him. Baekhyun could have just ate a muffin and half of a piece of cake, but he never had enough of chocolate and sweets. He took off the silver foil of the candy and leaned closer to the taller, “To sweeten even more your cold day.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol whispered, slowly opening his mouth, to which Baekhyun let the candy mere millimeters before the taller's plump lips.

Chanyeol ate the chocolate. He licked his lips watching how the man in front of him had traces of the chocolate he was drinking that Chanyeol desperately wanted to kiss away.

Baekhyun gulped down nervously, returning back to his seat and proceed to watch the remaining kisses in the bag as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

-

“Agghh!”

Chanyeol fell to the floor when he didn't see the stuffed bear on his way and his long legs ended tripping over themselves, causing a disaster of 6ft limbs and the boxes he was carrying -the latest Christmas Edition of Barbie he was required to put on the shelves- flying everywhere. His boss was going to kill him.

He had a part time job in one of the toy shops in town. Christmas was coming so they had extra work these days. Chanyeol was in a rush, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

“Hello Elfy Grinch!” He heard a voice he would recognize with closed eyes anytime and anywhere.

Of course Baekhyun had to appear in a moment like this. He always appeared when Chanyeol was making a fool of himself. Like now.

“What happened with you?” Baekhyun laughed when he saw Chanyeol covered in Barbies.

Baekhyun sometimes came to the store in the middle of the afternoon with the excuse of trying to find the perfect gifts for his niece and nephew. Chanyeol thought that in reality, Baekhyun came to laugh at him.

Chanyeol got up from the floor, then tried to rescue the poor Barbies from the disaster.

“I've told you. I'm not the Grinch. I just don't like wearing this.” The tall elf gestured to his new seasonal uniform. He really wasn't the Grinch but this uniform was really tight and uncomfortable. He had complained to Baekhyun couple of times before. 

“But you look cute Yeol!” Baekhyun came closer to him, “The cutest elf ever.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Uh huh.”

“You are half elf. See?” He went on his tiptoes and pulled at Chanyeol's sticking out ears to make his point understood, “The uniform is only a plus. You already are an elf!”

“My goodness, shut up Byun.”

The taller attempted to act serious. He didn't want Baekhyun teasing him for the rest of the day. Chanyeol returned to his previous mission of arranging the Barbies on the shelf.

“Do you want a kiss or angry elves don't eat chocolate?” Baekhyun pouted looking at him. 

_ I want to kiss you and this elf wants your lips, not chocolate. _

“You have a serious obsession with chocolate you know.” Chanyeol answered instead.

Baekhyun giggled, “Perhaps.”

As usual, Baekhyun put a chocolate kiss on Chanyeol's mouth.

Chanyeol kind of wish that it could be a real one.

-

The taller was sitting on a bench in the park reading some romantic book. How ironic, he had to read a romance novel when his life was  _ romanceless _ . Chanyeol couldn’t help it, but he often thought of Baekhyun when he read a romantic quote in one of those books.

“Hey Chanyeol!”

Speaking of the devil.

Chanyeol was waiting for his friend. Baekhyun had asked him to meet here, he didn’t know why though. Chanyeol, on time as always, arrived minutes before their set hour. He lifted his gaze from the page to look at the voice calling him.

The next thing he knew his face was full of snow.

“Yah!~ Baekhyun!”

His friend only laughed. The bastard.

Still, Chanyeol’s favorite sound was Baekhyun’s laugh, even the high-pitched one.

“C’mere idiot.”

The taller got up from the bench, leaving there his book and bag. 

“Come and get me then.”

Another snowball hit him in the shoulder and Baekhyun ran away.

“You midget!” The taller shouted, following his friend’s steps.

Chanyeol didn’t know if Baekhyun initial plans were to end in a snowball fight. Probably, he  _ did  _ think of that.

They ended running after each other, throwing snowball after snowball. They must look like kids, but that was what they were inside.

Chanyeol’s legs were longer than Baekhyun’s. He could have catched him minutes ago. The taller was running slower to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of being ahead.

When the puppy Byun slowed down his pace, Chanyeol took the opportunity to hug him from behind.

“Oh no!” Baekhyun chuckled, wriggling his whole body trying to shake Chanyeol off...

Which resulted in them falling on the floor. Chanyeol ended with his back on the cold snow with a pretty cute puppy on top of him.

_ Too  _ close to him.

And he pretty much panicked.

“Do you want a kiss?”

Baekhyun was over him, their faces were inches apart and still he had the audacity to ask that question. He wanted Chanyeol to suffer.

“I can't believe you brought those damn kisses even to a snow fight.”

“Not really...” Baekhyun trailed off, “I brought even better kisses.”

Baekhyun closed the gap between them, sealing their lips together in a kiss.

Despite the cold weather, Chanyeol felt like his whole body warmed when their lips touched. Baekhyun was caressing his cheeks softly, while he had his hands on the smaller’s waist.

They kissed for a few seconds, perhaps even minutes since Chanyeol lost track on time. Both savouring the moment, true feelings being displayed in a slow kiss.

The kiss was like Baekhyun, sugary sweet. Perfect. Chanyeol couldn’t believed it was really happening and he wasn’t dreaming.

Chanyeol could kiss him forever, but Baekhyun pulled apart. He looked shy at first, in spite of the confident appearance he gives off, Baekhyun was actually a shy boy. The taller was there to tell him he enjoyed it as much as him. Chanyeol’s fingers ran gently through Baekhyun’s black locks, with a small smile on his face. After years of knowing each other, Baekhyun caught the message without Chanyeol speaking.

“Okay, nice, but where is the chocolate?” Chanyeol broke the silence. He faked hurt and pouted with his eyes fixated on Baekhyun’s lips. And the taller thought he was keeping it cool. Now that he had a tasted of Baekhyun’s lips, he wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again.

“I bought a special bag for you though… Lava cake kisses wrapped in a heart-pattern foil... They said they can melt your loved one’s heart so they’ll finally date you.”

“But...” Chanyeol’s eyes grew bigger, “Wait… Are your implying...?”

“Yes Chanyeol, I’m asking you to date me.”

The taller smiled and kissed Baekhyun for a second time. His heart was already melted thanks to Baekhyun. He didn’t need chocolate kisses.

-

It was almost midnight.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in Junmyeon's house, celebrating the new year with all their friends, and even new people.

Their group had grow since last year, Kyungsoo had met -and started to date- Jongin, Jongdae somehow invited two of the hottest dancers from their college, and even Minseok brought with him the whole soccer team.

Although, the highlight of the night for Chanyeol and Baekhyun was that this would be their first time to receive the new year as a couple. Finally they were going to have their first new year kiss.

The countdown began.

10... 9... 8… 7...

Chanyeol's grip on Baekhyun's waist was firm, with his other hand cupping the other's cheek waiting the midnight.

The clock hit 12, and Chanyeol was going to start the year kissing his boyfriend.

But Baekhyun had other plans, shoving a Hershey's Kiss on his mouth.

“This is gonna be your new year kiss.”

“Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled cackling, eating the sweet.

When Baekhyun stopped laughing his ass off. He went on his tiptoes and kissed Chanyeol, deeply, passionately.

Damn, Chanyeol truly loved his boyfriend. 

They were that winter together, spending every second by each other's side. They were used to be everytime together, but the new change in their relationship bring a lot of new things.

A lot of kissing, smooches and make out sessions.

Not that Chanyeol or Baekhyun would complain about it.

Soon there were no traces of snow left and flowers started to bloom. 

The seasons may change, but Chanyeol knew he will have Baekhyun by his side.

-

One day, it was Chanyeol who asked Baekhyun the common question between them.

Chanyeol pulled out the Hershey's Kisses from his bag, choosing a specific one out of all the silver foils.

“Do you want a kiss?” Chanyeol asked with his body full of nerves even though he predicted the answer.

“Of course.” His boyfriend smiled.

Baekhyun picked up the chocolate the taller offered him and his eyes fell with curiosity on the chocolate. It looked as any other, but at the top it had a little paper a bit longer than usual. Baekhyun recognized Chanyeol's clean handwriting.

_ Will you marry me and be my Hershey's Kiss forever? _

Baekhyun couldn't believe what he just read.

When his shocked eyes returned to his tall boyfriend. Chanyeol was on one knee with a velvety box in his hands. The silver ring shining.

They've been dating for 3 years now. Both knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Baekhyun had never say  _ 'Yes' _ so fast, so loud, so full of tears before.

-

“I want chocolates. I crave for chocolates.” Baekhyun demanded.

Chanyeol only hummed as an answer. He continued reading his book, not minding his pregnant husband laying on the bed beside him.

“Park Chanyeol! Give attention to your husband. I said I want chocolates.” Baekhyun tried to catch his attention. Half joking, half serious.

“Sweetie,” Chanyeol put down the book and turned to his husband, “If you continue eating that much chocolate during your pregnancy our baby is going to turn a chocoholic while barely being born.”

“It's not my fault!” Baekhyun giggled, “That's what your daughter wants, not me. So spoil  _ her  _ with the sweet!”

Chanyeol came closer to his husband's belly, leaving his hand there caressing it. Their baby kicked as soon as he touched the skin, which made both parents smile.

The taller remembered when Baekhyun felt the first kick of their baby. He had never screamed so much before. Well, both had been way too excited -and nervous- ever since Baekhyun found out he was carrying.

“See? It's a signal She is telling you to give me the damn chocolate.”

“Watch your mouth. The baby is listening.”

The smaller rolled his eyes, “Rubbish.”

Chanyeol laughed and let a kiss on Baekhyun's belly.

“Go and get me chocolate, pretty pwease?” Baekhyun said. His puppy eyes shining like the stars.

And there it was Baekhyun being too adorable again. Chanyeol couldn't say no to him.

The taller obeyed his husband demands and went to the kitchen, hoping that they had any chocolate left so what happened the last week wouldn't repeat again -Baekhyun had made him go to the convenience store at the middle of the night, just to buy chocolates and marshmallows-.

His lips curved into a small smile when he saw a bag of Hershey's Kisses. Chanyeol took it and returned to the bedroom.

Chanyeol would give Baekhyun all the chocolate kisses he wanted. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Fact: The lava cake kisses do exist and it's an edition for valentine's day
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :3
> 
> Let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry_baeks) ❤️


End file.
